Confession
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Yamamoto asks for tips of confession. 8059 , 1896 , 69D .


"I seriously don't know who the hell you had just gotten that idea from." Mukuro sighed in disbelief while Chrome just smiled slightly at what the Rain guardian had just mentioned.

"That wasn't a really bad idea."

"It was a bad idea." Mukuro insisted with his tired face, he wondered why he was dragged here by them for this meeting. Even Hibari who was such a sleep-lover had been waken up to be sitting here.

It was miracle that he woke up, and it was even a bigger miracle that he had the patient to stay here to listen to this serious crap.

Maybe it's the work of this person, who was sitting right of this person. No, not work. Magic.

The person who was smiling at that moment, Chrome Dokuro. "Actually, again, I think it isn't a bad idea."

Hibari just remained silence and leaned back onto the cushion chair. Was he going back to sleep?

"Giving him 13 roses with the name of Anonymous? And as the day goes, the roses decreased in number, and once the day had reached which was suppose to only have 1 roses left you're going to turn up and say you are the rose he had been waiting for. That's-"

"Sort of corny." Dino couldn't bear but said it out.

Mukuro turned to look at the person who was remaining quiet like Hibari and was sitting with his legs crossed on the sofa and hugging the pillow tightly. "You talked, mute."

Dino 'grinned' and returned to Yamamoto, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Iemitsu-san."

He answered straight away which made everybody fell into an impregnable silence.

Chrome just finger-combed her long hair awkwardly while Hibari, as usual was that quiet and his eyes closed. Expected. He was going back to sleep for sure. Dino just had his face buried into the pillow he had been hugging, and Mukuro just covered his face with one hand, and guessed what?

The scene could be more perfect if there were crows flying past.

"Sorry but I think if you were to do this, Gokudera will be bombing the roses everyday." Dino, broke the silence. Mukuro took a quick glance at the blonde, getting his idea the first. "I agree."

"But why 13 roses?" Chrome smiled, following up to the speed of questions that they were going along. Yamamoto thought for awhile , and smiled.

Sitting up to have his back straight, he looked full with confidence. "As thirteen this word in Chinese, sound similar to forever." Hibari finally, made an action beside sitting there and having his eyes closed.

He sighed.

Sounded so depressing, right? "G-Great... Great, yea great...! You actually did some research on Chinese before confessing! Great-" Mukuro pushed Dino's head with his finger, sighing after noticing Chrome finding herself had nothing to say, "You don't have to encourage him."

"No, I didn't really research on that." Yamamoto grinned.

"So you knew Chinese?" Dino managed to ask when he was glaring daggers at Mukuro.

Yamamoto shook his head, his grin still being that bright. "Iemitsu-san explained so."

"I... understand." Dino forced a smile out, and nearly laughed when he saw Hibari shaking his head slightly.

Mukuro drank the cup of water, well. Extinguishing the fire in his mind. He was dragged out of his room, breaking his nice sleep to have this. 13 roses thing. All thanks to Dino Cavallone.

He just pulled Mukuro into the bathroom, using the towel which was wet with cold water and threw it onto his face almost skillfully.

"Ah... Is it that bad?" Yamamoto smiled, and everyone face, Dino assumed, turned pale.

'Obviously,' Dino could read it from Mukuro's action, shaking his head.

"It wasn't that bad...." Chrome managed to smile, and both Mukuro and Dino stared at her.

Chrome, when did you learned to lie?

And how about Hibari?

Speechless.

Oh, how about Dino himself?

"There's you know, there's still gaps that can be improved."

Huge gap?

Yamamoto scratched his head, looked like he had been thinking hard too. "How about Mukuro telling me more tips about confession?"

Wao, good choice?

"... Why me?" Mukuro sighed and noticed Dino's face, which was ready for laughter. Yamamoto grinned, and shrugged. "Didn't you confess to Dino-san or something-"

Mukuro coughed immediately at that, and Chrome smiled awkwardly.

"Not at all. This guy," Mukuro took a quick glance at Dino, and returned to his talking, "Pounced on me after taking a sip of red wine. I hadn't had a time to reject-"

"I'm not that weak in terms on drinking, you liar...! And, it wasn't me that pounced on you alright? It was you who pushed me down after you had drunk about glasses of wine-"

Mukuro immediately pulled Dino by his collar of his clothes down, which made his own back laid on the couch while Dino was on top of him as the pillow Dino was hugging fell onto the floor. "Wasn't it like this uh? You pouncing on me, you short-term-memory Mafia boss."

The hood which was resting neatly on Dino's back fell over Dino's blonde hair, covering it a little as the blonde was pulled down. "I repeat, I did not pounce on you...! You pushed me down uh...!" Mukuro's hands, which was still on the collar, pulled Dino closer as he could see the eyes 'glaring' at him. "Oh? You know, you couldn't be pushed back by someone who you had just pounced on."

Heaving a deep breath, it was Dino's turn to have his hands on Mukuro's shirt collar, tugging it as hardly as he could, to make their positions turned completely, so that it was his back that was leaning against the couch, Mukuro who was the one on top.

"Like this."

Chrome covered her face in embarrassment, just really. They were seriously... aye.

"Really? Then what did I do after that?" Mukuro had his smirk on his face, which did not ceased Dino's glaring. "Obviously, you to-"

"I have absolutely no interests on you two perverts 'first time' together." Hibari coughed softly.

Chrome lowered her head, hiding her reddened face as Hibari just sighed softly when she leaned her head on his shoulder, covering her face .

"Wow, Kyoya you spoke!" Dino's first reaction, without noticing he and Mukuro were still in this eh-hem position. Mukuro sat back to his original position while Dino continued thinking. "Wait Kyoya. It wasn't the first time, it's a confession-"

"Eh? So it's only confession and you two had gotten that-"

Chrome just laughed immediately, an awkward and a forced one, to stop all these thinking. "Yamamoto, you don't really need to think that much."

Thinking for merely seconds, Yamamoto grinned. "How about Hibari and you? You guys are much more normal, aren't you two?"

Dino's smile stiffened at that sentence. So that meant he and Mukuro weren't normal?

It really set Chrome off thinking at that. When did that started, and how did they even started anyway. Hibari's annoyed look was gone, Dino could see that he was thinking. But well, he wouldn't say even if he had thought of one.

"When the feeling is right, the time is right, and the atmosphere is right, we just became, you know. Couple?" Chrome tried to explain it in an understandably way but obviously he didn't, and that included Dino and Mukuro.

Chrome tried to smile it off, and she thought for another while. "... Why don't we just say that... It's on natural instinct on yourself?"

Hibari shrugged, and closed his eyes. Dino named that, he gave up thinking.

It was soon Yamamoto's turn to sigh, "So... there ain't any tips...?"

"I think you should carry on with your original plans." Mukuro pulled the hood that was still covering Dino's blonde hair down, and leaned back onto the cushioned seat.

"Yea. Agreed totally. Your plans suddenly seemed so normal."

"And sweet." Chrome smiled, while Hibari just remained silence.

-.

-.

-.

-.

As the door closed, you could still smell the faint scent of 13 fresh roses that lingered at the living room.

* * *

Dino stretched his arms, yawning as he felt tired. Meeting over! Let's just pray that Yamamoto's plan carried out successfully without himself getting bombed or something.

Turning to off his lights, he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed, to see the mismatched pair of eyes looking at him. "I knew it was like this...! Wait, I should record it down." Dino managed to stretch his arms and got the small notebook that was lying on the table, along with the pen.

Mukuro still had Dino's head between his arms, and he stared at the blonde with disbelief as the Cavallone boss started writing on the book.

"At today, let's take note that it was seriously Mukuro that pervert who pushed me down, not me pouncing-"

"Alright alright, stop writing already." Mukuro just took the book away from Dino and threw it aside, the noise of pen rolling could be heard.

Mukuro leaned lower, and breathed in the scent of the Cavallone. "Let's continue,"

Dino grinned, "It's the early morning you know,"

"Who cares."

Right, who cares?

* * *

Hibari drew the curtains closed, as yawned silently. The meeting was long for goodness sake. If Chrome hadn't asked him that nicely to be there, he would be sleeping so peacefully.

Sitting onto the bed, he was about to lay down before someone hugged him lightly from the back.

"Kyoya, I-love-you!" Chrome tried to make her words sound as clearly as possible, despite herself getting so nervous.

Wao, what happened to her?

Hibari turned, and looked at her with slightest disbelief. "Mukuro and that Cavallone's madness gotten into you a little?"

Chrome just giggled softly and shook her head, "I just realized we started without a proper confession."

Hibari sighed and leaned his head back onto her shoulder lightly, and she looked at him, with some expectations. "... What is it?"

"You will have to say back the same thing to me too," Chrome smiled and Hibari just stoned there for merely 1 second.

Chrome pouted slightly at his hesitation, "Wouldn't you say that to your-"

"Chrome Dokuro, _Ti Amo_," Hibari sighed as he said that, while Chrome just smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips.

Looking at her smiling that happily, he turned the lights off.

"Kyoya, good night...!"

"It's good morning already,"

* * *

The rose hadn't withered after he had shown up in front of the person he assumed was waiting for him.

-.

-.

-.

Confessions do work, regardless how you do it .

As long as there's love.

* * *

Owari.

I hadn't killed anyone, I hadn't made anyone sadded from being rejected! :D *grins happily.

It's finally again, a happy fic from me. ^^"

quite proud of this one though. completed it less than 1 hour, i believe.

or 2hour?

Well regardless of the time, me love this fic.

It turns out better than i'll expect myself to write (well it still ___ . )

**_Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted._**

And if anyone asked why are those people living together,

It's just me.

I just love the idea of all of them living together . w

And yes, Chrome is having a long hair here.

longhair! Chrome rocks.

:x


End file.
